This invention relates to coating compositions.
Coating compositions containing as binders aqueous polymer dispersions produced from a mixture of a fumaric acid diester, styrene, butadiene, and an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated carboxylic acid are known. See German Pat. No. 1,284,549 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,584 (German Patent 2,149,854).
Such products for the most part fulfill the practical requirements regarding abrasion resistance, electrolyte stability, stability against pigments, weathering stability, and similar characteristics. However, one important end use cannot adequately be accomplished by the aforementioned products. When used as coating composition for asbestos cement panels, a blooming phenomena is repeatedly observed. Another serious deficiency is that repair spots on mineral substrates can penetrate through the paint, with the result that the paint has a spotty appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide coating compositions which lack the aforedescribed disadvantages. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.